


Осознание на грани страха

by Dr_Bilyk



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bilyk/pseuds/Dr_Bilyk
Summary: Если похитили не Робин, а Эйву, и это было по-настоящему.
Relationships: Ava Bekker/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 3





	Осознание на грани страха

— Доктор Роудс, Вам звонят, — встревоженно произнесла Бет, не собираясь отвлекать Коннора от важной операции VIP-клиента, но из-за настойчивости звонившего, ей пришлось сделать это.

— Что случилось? — На секунду прервавшись от пациента, Коннор изогнул бровь. 

— Говорит, что срочно, — женщина отдала телефон, когда Коннор спешно снял перчатки, даже не представляя услышать следующее.

— Если хочешь увидеть свою девушку живой и невредимой, жду пятьсот тысяч долларов через час по адресу в смс, — послышался незнакомый грубый голос. Коннору на секунду показалось, что ему снится плохой сон, который скоро развеется. Ещё через секунду в голове возникла мысль, что Робин в беде. 

— Постой, я всё сделаю, — запаниковал Коннор, слыша прерывистые гудки. Повторный набор номера не дал результата - похититель не отвечал, лишь оставив сообщение с местом предстоящей встречи и угрозой: не звонить в полицию. 

— Бэт, вызови Доктора Лэйтома, срочно, мне нужно уйти, — быстро отчеканил Коннор, вылетая из операционной, на всякий случай предпринимая попытку дозвониться до Робин. В голове стучали неприятные слова незнакомца, а перед глазами стояли уходящие минуты. У него был всего час, чтобы снять бешеную сумму и доставить её по нужному адресу. Это было невозможно. Как будто кто-то издевался, изначально ставя нереальные условия похищения. 

Коннор никогда не оказывался в подобной ситуации вопреки статусу богача. Все его отношения были короткими, и никто не мог вычислить его болезненное место. 

— Коннор, что-то случилось? Алло? — Коннор настолько ушёл в себя, что не сразу услышал знакомый голос Робин. 

— Робин, ты в порядке?! Где ты? — Закричал Роудс, успев сесть в машину, всё ещё не веря, что женщина ответила ему, что она точно не была в беде, а похититель оказался мошенником.

— В своём кабинете, в больнице, — растерянно отозвалась она, неловко смеясь, — и я в порядке, Коннор.

— Хорошо, чёрт, это очень хорошо, — нервно проведя рукой по волосам, облегчённо повторял Коннор, определённо успев поседеть. Как он мог повестись на такой мерзкий розыгрыш. 

Сбросив звонок, Коннор почувствовал неожиданную усталость, вызванную стрессом. Глянув на непрочитанное сообщение от Бет, он хотел было оставить его на потом, но на автомате нажал "прочитать": "Доктор Лэйтом немедленно хочет видеть тебя и Доктор Беккер. Доктор Беккер не отвечает".

Коннору меньше всего хотелось пересекаться с Эйвой. И дело было в том, что подсознательно он ощущал себя виноватым, как будто незаслуженно скинул на неё все возможные грехи. Пусть прошло пару месяцев после их разрыва, но Коннор скучал по ней, внешне никак этого не показывая, только лишний раз придираясь к её решениям, к её работе, лишь сильнее раня женщину. Ему было тошно от себя, но что-то не давало ему остановиться, продолжая задевать Беккер, а за спиной переживая за её состояние после пореза, который мог стать роковым, после комиссии, на которой она его защитила, а он даже не поблагодарил, осудив её. Это было ужасно.

"Не отвечает" - в голове Коннора вновь пронесся текст Бет, напрочь выбив воздух из лёгких. 

"Не отвечает" - перед глазами Коннора возникла улыбающаяся Эйва, с которой они в обнимку гуляли по главной площади города, с которой он выбирался на торжественные мероприятия, на которых их видели вместе. 

— Эви, — прошептал Коннор, надавив на педаль газа, не обращая внимания на красный светофор, лишь быстрее мчась в банк. Дрожащей рукой набрав Холстеда, он молился, чтобы он был не на операции, чтобы ответил. Как же ему было страшно. Он не представлял, насколько Эйва была дороже Робин, насколько он не мог вообразить, что она окажется в опасности из-за него. 

— Роудс, что такое? — Недовольно цокнул Уилл, явно занятый работой.

— Твой брат, мне нужна его помощь. Эйву похитили, — отрывисто выпалил Коннор, резко остановившись около здания, — осталось полчаса, я должен привести пятьсот тысяч долларов. Адрес, я перекину тебе адрес.

— Господи, конечно, Коннор, я сейчас ему позвоню, держись, — шумно выдохнул Холстед, разделяя панику друга, сразу связываясь с Джеем, зная его быстрые способности разрешать безвыходные ситуации.

В это время Коннор пытался снять возможную сумму, практически отсчитывая утекающие секунды, еле справляясь с подступившей тошнотой. Он прекрасно знал, что такие деньги никто ему не выдаст в столь короткий срок, но нужно было достать хоть что-то. 

Оставалось пятнадцать минут, когда похититель позвонил Коннору, самодовольно усмехаясь в телефон:

— Собрал доллары? 

— Они не могут выдать сразу пятьсот тысяч, — мямлил Коннор, зная, что такой ответ его не устроит, — пожалуйста, дай мне больше времени. 

— Слишком много просишь, Роудс, — выплюнул мужчина, вложив в свои слова непередаваемую неприязнь, — я же могу и навредить ей.

— Не трогай её! — Заорал Коннор, сжав телефон, наплевав на брошенные на него взгляды, — я хочу услышать её, откуда мне знать, что ты уже не причинил ей боль.

— Удивительно, а она говорила, что тебе будет плевать, а тут такая отчаянная реакция, — рассмеялся мужчина, явно не ожидавший такой разницы.

Коннору стало больно, что Эйва сдалась, решив, что он не станет её спасать, что ему всё равно. Он не думал, что довёл её до предела.

— Только пару слов, — шикнул незнакомец, явно обращаясь не к Коннору, но заставляя его напрячься, невольно перестав слышать шум вокруг.

— Мне страшно, Коннор, — сипло прошептала Эйва, всхлипывая, совершенно не пытаясь строить из себя сильную и гордую женщину. Она была напугана, и сейчас её не волновал факт, что необходимая помощь будет от того, кто оттолкнул её. 

— Эви, я скоро приду, потерпи, всё будет хорошо, слышишь? — Коннор попытался подбодрить Эйву, услышав её слабый голос. Как же он хотел оказаться рядом и защитить её от всего плохого. Он должен был. 

— Достаточно, я жду деньги, Роудс, — хмыкнул похититель, забрав телефон у заложницы, отключаясь.

И сразу Коннор увидел входящий звонок от Холстеда, спешно отвечая на него.

— Коннор, быстро едь по адресу, Джей и его напарница Аптон уже там, всё идёт гладко, — затараторил Уилл, оставаясь без ответа, когда Коннор бросился к машине. В любом случае, в запасе были десять минут, а ещё профессиональные детективы.

Оказавшись на месте, Коннор увидел скопление людей у входа в заброшенное одноэтажное здание, из которого в наручниках вывели сгорбленного мужчину. 

— Коннор, она ещё внутри, — подсказал Рузек, понимающе кивнув. 

Забежав в помещение, Коннор увидел её, сидевшую на старом стуле, завёрнутую в плед, услужливо принесённый Джеем. Оказываясь рядом, он в тот же момент обнял Эйву, крепче прижимая к себя, практически соединяясь с ней. Страх потерять её болезненно пульсировал в голове, подкидывая неблагоприятные картинки исхода. Чёрт, от одной мысли, что с Эйвой могло что-то случиться - Коннор содрогался. Он слишком боялся потерять её, он точно всё ещё любил эту хрупкую женщину.

— Коннор, ты пришёл, — тихо произнесла Эйва, приходя в себя, опустив ладони на спину мужчины.

— Конечно, — выдохнул он, подняв её на руки, не желая оставаться в этом паршивом месте, быстро уходя в машину, одним взглядом благодаря Джея.

Осторожно усадив Эйву на переднее сиденье, Коннор сел рядом, поправляя на ней тёплую ткань, замечая, что она была в лёгкой рабочей форме, что не соответствовало холодному сезону. 

— Я говорила ему, что я твоя бывшая, — горько усмехнулась Эйва, опуская глаза на свои ладони, — а он всё равно настаивал на своём, что я вру. Почему все считают, что я вру, м? 

— Эйва, — Коннор попытался начать говорить, но Беккер перебила его.

— Я совершила ошибку, например, пойдя к твоему отцу, но я никогда не спала с ним. Я допустила промах, когда не смогла оставить всю боль за пределами операционной, поэтому я порезалась, но, Коннор, я никогда бы не подставилась, — задыхаясь, говорила Эйва, еле сдерживая предательские слёзы.

— Эви, я-

— Нет, Роудс, не называй меня так! — Всхлипнула Эйва, прижав дрожащую ладонь к рту, — я не знаю, кто сдал тебя комиссии, но я никогда не делала этого, я не устраивала пожар, чтобы его показательно потушить. Я...

Наклоняясь, Коннор бережно обнял Эйву, не давая ей окончательно сорваться, успокаивающе покачивая в объятиях, тихо называя её "Эви", зная, что только он так её звал.

— Тише, Эви, я тебе верю, я верю тебе, Эви. Как бы банально ни звучало, но сегодня, чуть не потеряв тебя, я понял, что я действительно неблагодарный мудак, — усмехнулся Коннор, осторожно взяв её лицо в свои ладони, заглядывая в покрасневшие глаза. 

— Коннор, — заикнулась она, поджав дрожащие губы.

— Я должен был тебя выслушать, поверить тебе и иначе нельзя было, я грёбаный идиот, — не останавливался Коннор, поглаживая большими пальцами влажные щёки Эйвы.

— Коннор, — всхлипывала Эйва, цепляясь за мужчину, утыкаясь ему в грудь, прерывисто вздрагивая.

— Моя девочка, я так сильно люблю тебя, — впервые признался Коннор, ничуть не сомневаясь, лишь сильнее прижимая к себе родного человека, — прости меня, за всё...

И Эйва заново училась доверять Коннору, не колеблясь, повторно вручив ему своё сердце. А Коннор исправлялся, открыто показывая свою любовь к ней.


End file.
